With the advent of 5G communications, millimeter wave, beamforming, and antenna arrays are becoming important. In general, the transmission and reception of millimeter waves require the use of antenna arrays and beamforming. Signals of millimeter waves transmitted by beamforming are easily obscured by obstacles, so that the receiver may not be able to receive the signals or analyze the received signals. Given the above issue, a current approach is to set multiple antenna arrays at the receiver for receiving. However, the related art has problems with high power consumption and a great time cost for switching between multiple antenna arrays.